


The Purrfect valentine's day

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky adopts a cat, F/M, Valentine's Day Drabble, stucky friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Bucky is sad and kind of third-wheeling Steve/Peggy. So Steve decides to help his best friend feel better by taking Bucky to the shelter to adopt a pet.





	The Purrfect valentine's day

"Are you sure about this Steve?" Peggy Carter wore an expression of concern as she glanced into the backseat of Steve Roger's car. Steve's best friend Bucky was sitting in the back, seemingly out of it. 

"Yes, I am sure. Bucky deserves a happy valentine's day." Steve replied quietly. Perhaps it was partly because Steve felt guilty that Bucky's collegiate football career was over, or maybe Steve was just tired of Bucky having to third-wheel him and Peggy. 

Six months earlier Bucky had been a star wide receiver on the college team, but then a freak accident had damaged his left arm to the point that it was essentially useless. Now Bucky mostly hung out at the apartment, depressed and not at all like his usual self. 

"So why not get him a date, you're taking him to an animal shelter?" Peggy asked she could see the kindness is Steve's plan but she wasn't sure how Bucky was going to take it. 

"I could get him a date for Valentine's day, but you know how he feels lately. Everybody just offers him sympathy about his ruined career or they tell him he's changed." Steve hated seeing how sad Bucky had become. Most of the time his friend just brooded and sat on the couch listening to music. Bucky had always been popular and a ladies man, but since his injury, he had locked himself away in seclusion. 

"Hey, Bucky are you ready to see your surprise?" Steve asked, turning to look at his friend.

It took a moment but Bucky's attention finally settled on Steve. "I guess." He gave a half-hearted shrug of his good shoulder. "Where are we at?" 

"A pet shelter, the shelter is running an adoption event today, and I thought we could use a pet," Steve said, trying to persuade Bucky who just looked confused. 

"Yeah, besides animals have a way of making everybody feel better, it might lift your spirits, James," Peggy added, giving Bucky a reassuring smile. When Peggy had started dating Steve, she realized that James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky as everybody called him, was part of the package. The two men were like brothers and Peggy had grown to have a soft spot for Bucky. He always treated her with respect, even before he had gotten injured, he was always putting Steve's needs first, which endeared him to Peggy. 

Bucky just stared at the couple and gave a sigh. "You two are wasting your valentine's day bringing me to a pet shelter?" He asked, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. "You two need a life outside of me." Bucky deadpanned but the hint of a smile showed that he was teasing them. It was a rare glimpse at the old Bucky, the one who had been charming and full of life. 

Making their way inside of the pet shelter, Bucky held back watching Steve and Peggy handle the talking. Ever since the injury Bucky had withdrawn inside of himself, he wasn't trying to be rude to anybody, but he wasn't sure who he was supposed to be now. He had been seeing a girl before the injury but when she came to visit him at the hospital, he had broken up with her not wanting to be subjected to her pity looks. 

"Do you want to adopt a cat or a dog Bucky? Bucky... Buck!" Steve waved his hand in front of his best friend's face, trying to get Bucky to focus. 

"A cat would probably be a little less work. They are kind of solitary creatures, they love you on their own terms." Bucky said before he turned to the clerk that was assisting them with the adopt. The girl had dark red hair and a name badge that read 'Natasha'. She was staring at him with a look that made Bucky feel like she already knew his darkest secrets. 

"It's not that cats are less work, they just are fiercely independent. If you want to go for walks and be active then a dog is a good choice, but if you like to veg out and have an animal that'll chill with you then a cat is better." Natasha said, pointing to the hallway that led to the cat cages. 

Bucky nodded and walked in that direction, not even waiting for Steve or Peggy to follow him. It was like the former athlete knew exactly where he was going and what he was looking for.

Steve lingered behind, turning his attention to Natasha. "Is there a way to maybe take them out of the cage so we could bond with them? Or which one we like best?"

"What Steve means is, is that we want to make sure we get the right one that's going to fit," Peggy explained, patting her boyfriend's arm.

Natasha nodded and gave them a tiny smile. "You'd be surprised, sometimes the one you like best isn't always the one you bond with. Maybe the one that is going to be the right fit, won't seem like it at first." 

Bucky was looking in the various cages, petting some of the different felines when he turned to look at Natasha, who was entering the room with Steve and Peggy. "Do you have any special needs cats? I want to adopt one that might not otherwise get adopted." 

"Are you sure? They tend to be a bit more responsibility and require some extra love." Natasha warned, not wanting to adopt a cat out, that would only be returned later when the new owners couldn't care for them. 

Bucky locked eyes with her and nodded. "I actually have quite a bit of time on my hands. I got hurt recently and I think I need a cat who is going to need my company as much as I need theirs." Bucky explained, nodding to his left arm that he had tucked into his pocket. 

Natasha stared back at him trying to make heads or tails of him. "Alright, I think I know the perfect one for you. I'll be right back, Linus doesn't really like to be around other cats so we keep him near the back with some of the other more antisocial cats." 

Peggy arched a brow. "You want an anti-social cat, James? Are you sure?" 

"He would fit in with me, maybe it's what we both need. A chance and somebody who understands us." Bucky had always had sympathy for the underdogs, that was how he had ended up being friends with Steve in the first place. 

Natasha returned with a dark grey cat, with some black stripes on its face and back. It was had a cloudy eye and it's front right paw was a few inches shorter than it's left. It seemed perfectly content in Natasha's arms, letting out a deep meow when Natasha set the tomcat down. 

"This is Linus?" Bucky asked, sitting down on the floor and holding his hand out to Linus to sniff. 

Linus ignored Bucky for a moment, settling in Natasha's lap who had also sat down. "Yes, this is Linus. He's about three years old, he was found in an ally. His right eye had a bad infection which led to him being blind in it, and his right forepaw is clearly shorter, but he gets along fine when he wants too. We tend to keep him away from most other cats because they tend to bully him. He's a tough one, but we're a no-killer shelter, so he's lucky he got brought here first." 

Bucky just stared at Linus, watching the way the cat seemed to purr contentedly at Natasha's touch. "I want him." He said after a moment. 

Natasha blinked in surprise, impressed that Bucky seemed even more determined now. "You sure? You haven't even held him yet."

"I am positive and when Linus wants me to hold him, he'll let me. We need to build trust, but I want him. I'll take care of him." Bucky turned to leave at Steve and Peggy. "We're getting Linus." 

Peggy who had been hesitant at first had melted at the sight of the cat who looked like it could use some love. "I think the little guy has character, good choice Bucky."

Steve nodded to Natasha. "I guess we're getting this one." He laughed, pleased that Bucky seemed happier now than he had been in a couple months. It had broken Steve's heart to see the usual fire Bucky had extinguished, but now it seemed that the former athlete had a sort of rekindling.

Natasha slowly held Linus out to Bucky. "Well, I guess you should get to hold him. I'm going to grab the paperwork." 

"Oh, I'll come with you and pay the fees. This is a gift for Bucky." Steve explained, leaving Bucky and Peggy to play with Linus.

Bucky carefully took Linus with his good arm and cradled the cat, gently petting it's back. Linus didn't seem to happy at first to be in Bucky's arm but eventually began to purr. It took a bit of time, but eventually, Linus climbed up on Bucky's shoulders, content to scarf around his neck. 

"That's so cute." Peggy mused snapping a picture of Bucky and his new pet.

"Hey, would you look at that, you made yourself a friend," Natasha said, smirking as Linus batted at some of the longer strands of Bucky's hair. "It's like he's a new cat." 

Bucky slowly stood to his feet. "So we can just go and take him now?" He wasn't sure how everything was going to work.

"Your friend here was telling me he has a date with his girlfriend, and normally we run a house-check to make sure it's a good fit. Why don't you let me take you home, we can stop on the way and get you all the supplies you're going to need for Linus. Maybe grab some food for us along the way." Natasha suggested, Steve had told her when he had gone to fill out the paperwork that Bucky was single. 

Bucky actually blushed and ducked his head sheepishly. "If you want too, you don't have plans for valentine's day already?" 

Natasha giggled and shook her head. "Nope, but hanging out with two handsome boys sounds like fun to me if you're up for it." She said, scratching Linus under the chin. 

Bucky cleared his throat. "Well, I think me and Linus would be honored." He said, before turning to look at Steve and Peggy. "I'll see you two back at the apartment later?" 

Steve grinned and gave his best friend a thumbs up. "See you later Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this idea that popped into my head of Bucky holding a cat. Let's be real, he could use a therapy animal that's as solitary as he is. I hope you all like it.


End file.
